This disclosure relates generally to diffraction gratings.
Traditional diffraction gratings typically have a fixed pitch, which may be undesirable in certain situations. For example, in waveguides used for color multiplexing, a diffraction coupling or decoupling element may refract light having different wavelengths at different angles. These differences in refracted angles may result in optical artifacts and aberrations. What is needed, therefore, are improved systems and methods for diffracting different wavelengths of light.